


Kunimi Akira is Pining and Kindaichi is too

by skimmedmilk (orphan_account)



Series: Random Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Genderbending, Kindaichi is scared of thunder, Mutual Pining, Pining, everyone ships it, lesbians being lesbians, save these kittens, seijhoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skimmedmilk
Summary: Kindaichi and Kunimi are going to training camp.An unexpected storm and a game of spin the bottle bring them a lot closer
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei (mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (implied), Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Random Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kunimi Akira is Pining and Kindaichi is too

(This is third person omniscient, meaning its in third person but with everyone's thoughts and feelings.)  
Kunimi had a crush on her best friend. Had had said crush on her since middle school.  
Sue her.  
It wasn't hard to fall for Kindaichi- her soft hair, lean but slightly muscled frame, and her eyes-  
Yup, Kunimi was hopelessly pining.  
It had been a cycle of unrequited feelings since the first week they met, and it had gone on till highschool. When they all went to a training camp, she knew that the possibility of having to sleep on the same fudging floor as her crush was VERY MUCH going to end well. But the promise of spending 2 full weeks, overnight, with Kindaichi AND volleyball brought a sense of happiness. For one of the first times in her life, she was looking forward to something that wasn't undisturbed sleep. It brought her humming even as Kyoutani and Yahaba screamed endlessly over nothing, was in the faint smile she had while the whole team was cleaning the gym.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(POV change brought to you by Iwaizumi's Godzilla body pillow)  
Kindaichi was in love.  
And it was very slowly going to kill her.  
She was sure no one could look that good while sweating and sweeping up floors, but Kunimi managed with whatever magic she had. And oh my god, that frickin smile she had was surely going to make her simp. She really didn't remember when she had started liking Kunimi. Kindaichi always assumed it was just a part of being friends with her, a package deal. But surely friends didn't look at each other like they were the only things stopping them from committing toaster bath, right? Whatever. It wasn't like those feelings were going to be returned or anything.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Timeskip advertised by oblivious lesbians and awkward pining)  
The ride to the school they would be spending the next half month at was mostly uneventful. For most of the girls on the team, anyway. Key word, most. Kunimi, being the relatable insomniac that we all know and love, ended up falling asleep on Kindaichi's shoulder. Kindaichi swore that she would die from this, and that when the autopsy came the cause of death would be Akira Kunimi, case and point. Matsukawa and Hanamaki, being the great senpais they are, started hysterically laughing at how flushed Kindaichi was and proceeded to take pictures and videos of it (probably for blackmail material for later). Neither girl would admit to it, but a sense of happiness was present throughout the whole time they were on the ride.  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki kept giggling about it so Kindaichi shut them up by mentioning the hickeys on Hanamaki's neck.  
Even the coach was silent after that one.  
Oikawa was laughing like Kuroo on drugs.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(You should've come to Shiratorizawa)  
To avoid awkward confrontation, Kindaichi left Kunimi to be woken up by their peers, but left her swaddled in her jacket so she wouldn't be cold (Yahaba "oOp" -ed at this, that litte bee-yotch). Stretching from the long ride, she took in the school. Shiratorizawa. They were all lucky to be invited, as not many schools in the prefecture were even allowed to come. Oikawa already looked ready to punch a tall looking girl with greenish hair with those model hands of hers. It took the combined efforts of Yahaba, Iwaizumi, and Kyoutani to keep her from murdering the girl, who said something that Kindaichi couldn't hear and left. Whatever she said had certainly triggered Oikawa, who snapped from her restraints and was already reaching for the nearest weapon when a creepy glance from a red haired girl with wide eyes rendered her unable to move. Iwaizumi had to carry her to the dorms they'd be staying in.  
Kunimi had woken up with her side cold and still in the bus. Apparently they had forgotten her there. Wait, no, she wasn't in the bus. She was pressed against something soft and warm on her left and-  
Oh god, was Kindaichi carrying her?  
She silently thanked and cursed the dear savior Asahi for letting her fall asleep on the bus ride over. This was a pure blessing, to be carried by Kindaichi in all her pixie cut glory. It was also a pure curse, because g a y. Kunimi, still a little groggy from waking up, curled closer to Kindaichi and promptly fell asleep again.  
Kindaichi was close to dying from cuteness. She was very, very, close. She somehow made it to the dorms and survived. It was pretty late, as traffic had acted up more than they thought it would, so the coaches made the decision to just let everyone sleep and begin the training the next day.  
Kindaichi took a moment to survey the room. It was nice enough, though it looked like it had been storage once. A couple futons were laid on the floor, and a window was supplied for air. Gently laying down Kunimi on a mattress, she herself began to change into her night clothes. She quickly turned the lights off and went to sleep, as she knew Oikawa would try storming their room if they looked like they were awake.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
(Oikawa's alien plushies. Need I say more?)  
Frick.  
The first bolt of thunder had jolted the bed, and Kindaichi was now extremely terrified for her life. She knew that she was a hecking 16 year old, but that didn't stop her from being scared of thunder. And of course, it happens at a training camp. Most of the time, she would just wait it out and try to keep her crying to a minimum, but she couldn't now as someone was in the room with her. Great. Just great. Another clap of thunder interrupted her thoughts, and a sob broke through her mouth. Oh no. She looked towards Kunimi, who was stirring. Oh $hit.  
"Kin...Daichi..?" she asked, still half asleep.  
"I-I'm fine.." Kindaichi managed to cough out. But that didn't come out soon enough, cause then a sob escaped.  
Kunimi was definitely awake by then.  
"G-go back to sleep." she whispered.  
"No, you're crying. What's wrong?" Kunimi replied, her voice laced with worry.  
"I-its f-fine. Its st-stupid anyways." Kindaichi tried to push Kunimi away, but the other girl draped her arms over her.  
"No, it's not stupid." she said. Her breath tickled Kindaichi's neck.  
"I-its just.. thunder... I'm just scared of the stupid freaking thunder.." Kindiachi muttered. Another bolt through the sky jolted her and left her trembling.  
Kunimi's heart nearly broke in two.  
"It's okay, its okay." she whispered. She held her close, and they spent the rest of the night like that together, in each others' arms.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Should we wake them up?"  
"No."  
"Makki, you just want more pictures. Mattsun get your girlfriend."  
"Aye Aye Iwa-kunnn~"  
Both Kunimi and Kindaichi's eyes snapped open. They realized the position they were in and began blushing. All of the team giggled, some of them still in their pajamas. Oh oof. They were screwed.  
"So, exciting night, right girls?" Oikawa, the petty brat she was, asked.  
"Oikawa, you idiot!" Iwaizumi screeched, hitting Oikawa with a volleyball (where'd she get it? No one will ever know)  
"Ah, so the saga of awkward pining gays continues." Makki sing-songed in the background.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both girls hadn't looked at each other the whole day, so Oikawa devised a plan to make them both realize how awkwardly in love they were for one another. It was her good friend, Spin the Bottle.  
This would be lovely.  
Absolutely lovely.  
The moment every girl laid their eyes on that empty sake bottle (seriously, it was easy to get it from the half drunk coaches in comatose) they knew they were all in for a ride. It began peacefully enough, with the bottle landing on Mattsun and Makki. The two kissed quickly, but the look in their eyes said that their dorm was not going to be quiet tonight. People looked at them with various levels of disgust from "try not to be too loud" to "Asahi save us now and squirt us in the eyes with holy water". Then the real fun began. Starting with Kindaichi's spin landing on Kunimi.  
This could not be happening. She was going to kiss her crush. She would probably hate her afterwards but-  
Kunimi's anxious train of thoughts were cut short by Kindaichi's soft lips on her own. She... loved the feeling. Tangling her hands in Kunimi's short hair, they began to deepen the kiss. Wow, this was better then she had imagined. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt Kindaichi's hand stop at her waist. This really felt like heaven. They stopped when they heard Oikawa whistle.  
That night they both slept on the same futon together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, save me.  
> But ya girl here is definitely gonna make more of these.


End file.
